


Race

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Competition, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: "He runs, she rides. Athletes with two different specialties, although both greatly respecting the other's choice of sport. But there did always beg a question at the back of their mind, who'd win if they competed?"
Relationships: Kabu (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s), Kabu/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apharine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apharine/gifts).



He runs, she rides. Athletes with two different specialties, although both greatly respecting the other's choice of sport. But there did always beg a question at the back of their mind, who'd win if they competed? Its a subject they would joke about, Kabu always telling Kana she’d obviously beat him in a bike race and Kana vice versa, but whether it be curiosity, both having quite a competitive side or a mix of both, there comes a day where Kana finally asks her boyfriend,

"So what if we did race though?"

"Hmm?"

"We have two races, one on foot and one on bike."

"Interesting," Kabu says as he scratches his chin, "and what does the winner get?"

"You think you'll beat me?" Kana says with a smirk, Kabu returning it as he leans over to kiss his girlfriend softly on the forehead.

"I'm confident I’ll at least win one of these races, bun."

"And I'm confident I'll win one of them too, but hmm how about the winner pays for the next date? Winner's choice on where too."

"I like the sounds of that, when shall we be competing?"

"How about this weekend? Saturday we run, Sunday we ride?"

"Heh, not giving me much time to train, are you? But fine, shall we shake on it?" He offered her his gloved hand, Kana taking it and giving a firm shake, and then pulling Kabu in for a more proper kiss as the older man blushed, but chuckled as the two broke.

"You better bring your a-game," Kana said with a wink, turning and leaving her boyfriend behind, a bit flustered but still smiling happily.

~~

Saturday came by quickly, gym duties eating up most of the couples time but there was still just enough for a bit of training, Kana knew the basics of proper track and field training and Kabu biking thanks to their time together, and of course time for each other as well. Despite the tenderness of home life, there was a spark of competition between them, they spent the week teasing and riling the other up about how they'd totally win. All in good fun of course, and soon early on that Saturday morning the two made their way from Motostoke out to the Wild Area, a sunny day by the East Axewell lake. Stretches were done first and then Kana set her Rotomphone out to start their race. 

"So just around the Axwell Lake? Right?" Kabu asked as he finished stretching out his calves.

"Mhm," Kana confirmed as she did one final side "Hope you're ready to eat my dust"

"Hm, I believe you'll be the one eating mine, ah but first," the man moved to spray them both with a Max Repel. "Just want to assure we're both safe."

"Thank you, now get ready!"

They both went to their places, Kana’s Rotomphone beginning the countdown.

"3...2...1 GO!" The orange mon shouted happily, Kabu and Kana rushing forward, neck and neck as they sprinted across the Rolling fields, as they hit Dappled grove Kana was able to squeak just a bit ahead of the older man, but her panting breathes indicated she was slowly beginning to run out of steam, and by the time they were rushing across Watchtower Ruins Kabu had the lead again, taking the victory as he met back up with Kana’s Rotomphone first at East Lake Axewell.

Kana was close behind, panting as Kabu raised his arms and let out a proud cheer, Kana laughing as she walked over to him and gave him a congratulatory pat on the back. "Guess you got me there at the end."

"Mhm, though you do have the edge tomorrow, bun. I believe you might be victorious then."

"Aren't you supposed to be my competition?" Kana snorted, though smiled warmly as Kabu returned with a warm smile in kind. 

They headed back home to shower and get a healthy breakfast in before spending the day together, relaxing before their next big race.

~~~

It was again early in the morning as the couple set themselves back up in the Wild Area, two bikes by their side, and Kana’s Rotomphone again floating near the two to count down for the race.

"I'm not gonna let you win again, Kabu!" Kana said with a confident smirk as she finished getting her helmet on, spraying herself with a Max repel before tossing the bottle to Kabu.

"I wouldn't have it any other way bun, a victory not well earned is not a victory well worth it," he said as he too sprayed himself with the bottle before placing it back in Kanas bag. 

They both mounted their bikes, Romtomphone again beginning the countdown.

"3...2...1 GO!" And they were off, Kana taking an easy lead as they pedaled to through the Rolling Fields, however, Kabu was able to catch up neck and neck as they zoomed through Dappled Grove, it wouldn’t last long as Kana took the lead again passing the Watchtower Ruins, making it back to her Rotomphone first, Kabu close be

Kana cheered as she dismounted, running into Kabus arms as he swung her around, laughing along with his love. "Excellent work Kana, ah but I believe that leaves us in a bit of a predicament.

"What do you mean?" Kana asked as she unbuckled her helmet.

“Well we’ve both won a race so we don’t have a true victor, however, I think I do have a solution.”

“Which is?”

“We each receive a mini-prize.”

“Sounds good! You won the first race so you name your prize first.”

“Hmm, I think I’ll just have this,” Kabu purred, leaning in and sweeping Kana up in a sweet but passionate kiss, she blushing madly in surprise.

“Funny, I was going to ask for something similar,” Kana said softly, leaning in for another. Sweet, passionate, that’s what they had, that’s who they were, and as they broke again with warm smiles and faces, packing up their bikes and heading home hand in hand, they both felt like true victors.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, here's something for my fellow Kabu simp! Kana was a job to write for and I really can't wait to learn more about her through Aph's works aaa, speaking of Kana belongs to https://twitter.com/apharine who you should check out, has plenty of lovely writing work and lovely pics of Kana and Kabu, what more could you want really?
> 
> Make sure to kudo and/or comment whatcha liked if you can (or if there are any mistakes or critiques always looking to improve!)
> 
> You can find my writing updates at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin
> 
> And my regular screaming at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter
> 
> And thank you for reading!


End file.
